ditfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dinobots
Dinobot 1000 The Dinobot 1000 was the very first of the monster robots created by Mr. Baby Tutu. Features The v.X1 features a pair of continuous tracks for treaded locomotion, an omni-sensory display, and two bi-articulated (two-fingered) grappling claws. History The robot was created a year before Superquack and Morgan came to Tutu Island, and was destroyed by Phylange 42 days later. It was succeeded by the Dinobot 2000 (see below). Before its destruction, the Dinobot 1000 killed Super Whisk Man, Universal Man, and Everseer. Dinobot 2000 The Dinbot 2000 is the second of the deadly killer robots, after the destruction of its predecessor by Phylange. The v.X2 killed Phylange and Macroburst. It was next faced with Robin, who it destroyed by getting its cape tangled to the volcano in the center of the base, effectively forcing him inside. The Dinobot 2000 would go on to destroy Spider-Man, Hypershock, and presumably Superwoman. It was destroyed by Strattogale. Features This second iteration includes two legs for bi-pedal locomotion, an omni-directional sensory display, and the same kind of bi-articulated grappling claws as the v.X1’s. It features a set of four legs with grappling claws, along with a quadra-directional sensory array. History Once dispatched, this second robot killed Phylange, Hypershock, Stromicide, Robin, Spiderman, and Macroburst, before its destruction by Strattogale. Trivia *The v.X2 was the first of the Dinobots to have legs, a trait inherited by subsequent robots. *The v.X2’s egg-shaped body was the first step in the transition to the distinctive body design of the Dinobot 4 and later. Dinobot 3000 The third Dinobot prototype was created by Mr. Baby Tutu, after the v.X2 was destroyed by Strattogale. The v.X3 killed Strattogale, Gamma Jack, and Superman. It is unknown if it had been defeated at all. Before Superquack and Morgan came, the Dinobot 03 was upgraded into the Dinobot 4000 (see below). Features The 03 has the defining set of features that would be inherited by the ultimate creation, most particularly the five legs with articulated grappling claws and sensor clusters, and the ability to fold in its limbs and roll around like a ball. It also features a singular sensor cluster, and a new, spherical body shell. It features a set of 4 legs with grappling claws, along with a quadra-directional sensory array. History This third version in the Dinobot series killed Strattogale, Gamma Jack, and Superman. It is unknown if it had been defeated at all. It was replaced by the Dinobot 04 later on, suggesting that it may have been destroyed at one point, or likely retired. Before Superquack and Morgan come to Tutu Island for the first time, the Dinobot 03 was upgraded into the Dinobot 4000 (see below). Dinobot 4000 The Dinobot 4000 is the fourth of the robots built for Operation: Rampage. Features According to technical specifications shown on the way to Tutu Island, the Dinobot 4000 has two symmetrical, segmented legs and two arms to match, both with 4-fingered grappling claws (that can also be spun like buzzsaws) for free movement, dual heads, and revision 4.0 of the artificial intelligence programming. Plus, like the Dinobot 3000, it can collapse its limbs and roll itself around for faster movement. This is the only Dinobot to be shown to have two eyes. Its thick, near-impenetrable armor could also withstand the harsh, unforgiving temperatures of molten lava. History This fearsome robot was fought by Superquack and Morgan when they had first come to Tutu Island, sent there in the pretense of a mission to deactivate the robot when it had supposedly “gone wrong.” Their battle took them to a volcanic crater, where Superquack managed to pull off its second head, toss it into the lava, and climb into the innards of the killer robot. He pulled Morgan inside as well. The 04 punched holes in its own armor in a vain attempt to remove its opponents, but it only damaged itself severely. Superquack then beheaded it with his fist, before luring it into tearing out its own batteries, shutting down the robot. Personality The Dinobot 4000 is noted for its Intelligence and strength. It is a powerful and omnicidal being with a lot of independence. It is very violent, per its purpose. strong, independent, violent, calculative Dinobot 5000 This is the deadliest and smartest of the Dinobots ever created, perfected by Mr. Baby Tutu for the final stage of Operation: Rampage. Kronos. It is also the largest, as well. It was heavily modified from the previous 04 when it was defeated by Morgan and Superquack. Features The v.X5 has trans-universal articulation, a single eye, and a new version of the artificial intelligence. It also has red optic visors on its eye. It has laser guns to the side of its eye, and a four legs. In addition, its claws also have rocket boosters on them, and the robot could even launch them. It was shown to be able to fire rapid-fire laser beams from its eye, similar to the Dinobot 4000. History A vast improvement on the 04, this Dinobot easily defeated Superquack and Morgan despite its numbers, and would have finished them off were it not for its creator intervening to reveal himself. It was deployed via rocket to attack the city of Quackville, where Mr. Baby Tutu would then go up against it in a fake fight, and use the remote control on his wrist to “defeat” it and get all the glory for the victory and sell his inventions to the world, making his customers equally “Super.” However, the robot turned on Mr. Baby Tutu when it noticed the remote control, and it then blasted the remote away before knocking its creator unconscious. It was then fought and defeated by Superquack, Morgan, Strattogale, and Macroburst. It was destroyed when one of its own claws was fired at it by the heroes using Mr. Baby Tutu’s remote, tearing out its brainpan. The robot’s body fell into a lake and exploded. It is the only Dinobot to be defeated by multiple heroes. Personality The Dinobot 5000 is incredibly intelligent and powerful, thanks to technological advancements and the tests of four robots before it. It is even stronger and more omnicidal than its prodeccessors. It is stupendously calculative, able to make several complicated decisions within seconds. Its relentlessness has no limits and it is independent. It is pure evil, its only goal being complete destruction. Trivia Dinobot x.2 ◾The v.X2 was the first of the Dinobots to have legs, a trait inherited by subsequent robots. ◾The v.X2’s egg-shaped body was the first step in the transition to the distinctive body design of the Dinobot 4 and later. Dinobot x.3 ◾The 3 was the first Dinobot to have the rolling ability inherited by subsequent robots. Dinobot x.5 ◾Unlike the 04, the v.X5 has a red visor in its sensor clusters instead of the dual blue ones. Appearances *Superquack I Category:Characters Category:Superquack Category:Superquack characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Robots